marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zheng Zu (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Fu Manchu, Han , Devil Doctor , Doctor Fu Manchu, Comte de Saint Germain, The Ghost, Devil Doctor Daddy | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Leader of the and the ; overlord of the criminal syndicates of the ; Ally of the Shadow Council | Relatives = Shaka Kharn (ancestor); Shang-Chi (son); Fah Lo Suee (daughter); Moving Shadow (son); Kwai Far (daughter); Mara Ling (wife, estranged); unnamed brother (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Fu Manchu's Fortress, Honan, China; arctic mountain fortress; space station; Hellfire Base, China | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fu Manchu has the physical appearance of a man much younger than his actual chronological age. | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal mastermind; scientist; occultist | Education = | Origin = Fu Manchu's extended lifespan is believed to be attributed to his specially designed Elixir Vitae. This was later proven false. His true origins were that he sacrificed his own brother and used the Eyes of the Dragon to give himself immortality. | PlaceOfBirth = Honan, China | Creators = Sax Rohmer; Steve Englehart; Jim Starlin | First = Special Marvel Edition #15 | Death = Secret Avengers #10 | Quotation = My father has often said to me: 'A man may not be too careful in his choice of enemies, for once he has chosen... he has forfeited a friend.' These are words my father has lived by, for he is Fu Manchu, and his life is his word. | Speaker = Shang-Chi | QuoteSource = Giant-Size Master of Kung Fu Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Origins Zheng Zu and his twin brother were once blacksmiths in ancient china. They forged the magical Eyes of the Dragon, which drew power from an unknown deity. He then betrayed his brother and sacrificed him as part of a ritual using the eyes in order to gain immortality. His origins were forgotten in time and he adopted many aliases over the years to hide this. Over the years, Zheng Zu learned martial arts, the various scientific disciplines, and esoteric knowledge at a monastery. In the modern day, Zheng Zu adopted the name Fu Manchu and created a false origin saying that he was empowered by the Elixir of Life. Modern day He attempted to take over the United States and the world on numerous occasions. One of his earlier attempts global domination by controlling the minds of the League of Nations' representatives in 1933 was stopped by Denis Nayland Smith. His first attempt to conquer the United States by dispersing a mind control chemical in the atmosphere via aircraft was defeated by his son Shang-Chi. Later Spider-Man and Shang-Chi stopped his attempt to brainwash the citizens of the United States via television using a transmitter installed on the Empire State Building. Fu Manchu then attempted to manipulate China and the United States into a war against each other, but was foiled by Iron Fist, Spider-Man and the Sons of the Tiger. Shang-Chi and MI6 later stopped Fu Manchu from knocking the Moon out of orbit, thereby bringing chaos to Earth and giving him the opportunity to conquer it. Fu Manchu then brought together several shadowy and criminal secret societies (Thugees, Leopard Cult, Three-Cornered Sight, Hashishin, Twenty-Third Sect, Light-Seekers, Templars, Phansigars, Followers of the Left-Hand Path, and his own Celestial Order of the Si-Fan) under an umbrella secret society, the Order of the Golden Dawn. Using these new assets he attempted to sow chaos and a World War 3 via using mind control on UN representatives, creating "UFO" incidents, and attempting to detonate a nuclear weapon in New York before being stopped by Shang-Chi. For almost two decades he was inactive and believed dead, and upon his return built a lightning ray weapon "Hellfire" which could destroy cities, before being foiled once again by Shang-Chi and MI6. Seeking alliance with Black Panther As the Black Panther was touring in the United States, looking for a wife, Fu Manchu had him followed by his ninjas to Luke Cage's flat. Those attacked the two heroes but were forced to retreat, allowing the pair to infiltrate their ship and then Fu Manchu's Fortress. Going now by the name of "Han", he offered his daughter Kwai Far to T'Challa, hoping to unite their kingdoms. But as the Panther refused the offer, feeling he was bound to someone else, Han got mad, rejecting his daughter and unleashing his ninjas over the two heroes, soon rejoined by his son Shang-Chi. Cage, T'Challa, and Shang-Shi managed to defeat the ninjas and dodge the Dragon, and all left the fortress along with Kwai Far. Shadow Council The Shadow Council would resurrect Fu Manchu some point after his death. However, without the proper materials, he was stuck in a temporary undead state. In order to fully resurrect him, they needed to collect the Eyes of the Dragon and sacrifice a relative. After the eyes were located, they decided to capture and sacrifice Shang-Chi by creating a diversion to draw out him and the Secret Avengers. After Shang-Chi was captured, he told Shang-Chi he planned on killing him. Shang-Chi then revealed he had discovered his true origins, but Zheng Zu dismissively said it did not matter. His plans were foiled by Moon Knight, who had infiltrated the Shadow Council located the to the hidden temple of the ritual. The Secret Avengers arrived to fight them off. The Prince of Orphans, an old enemy of Zheng Zu destroyed the glyph on the ritual grounds so that it couldnt be finished. As a result, Zheng Zu died and his body turned to stone. To ensure his death, his body was shattered. This created a magic backlash that caused the whole temple to collapse. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect: Fu Manchu invented the mind control mimosa which could be dispersed in the atmosphere, developed a transmitter to brainwash people via television, built a huge subterranean mountain fortress, made plans to knock the moon from its orbit, built the Hellfire lighting ray weapon which could destroy cities, genetically engineered "aliens", created giant arthropods (spiders, praying mantis, scorpions), and mutate human-animal hybrids. Unarmed Combat Master of Disguise Hypnotism | Strength = | Equipment = Elixir of Life, cybernetics | Transportation = Jump packs, space shuttle, UFO-like vehicles, space station, and stealth bombers (similar to the F-117 Nighthawk). | Weapons = Directed energy cannons , lightning weapon, giant mutated creatures (arthropods, reptiles, and mammals), human-animal hybrid mutates | Notes = * Fu Manchu was originally created by British pulp novelist Sax Rohmer (real name Arthur Sarsfield Ward) and was the eponymous antagonist in several novels and anthologies published between 1913 and 1959. Fu Manchu's greatest adversaries were Sir Denis Nayland Smith and Doctor Petrie (also creations of Sax Rohmer). Fu's infamous son, Shang-Chi, is a character unique to the Marvel Universe and has no pulp era counterpart. As Marvel Comics Entertainment no longer maintains the license to use Fu Manchu as a character; he is seldom referenced in comics but does occasionally appear under an assumed name. The Marvel Comics version of Fu Manchu was first developed by Roy Thomas and Steve Englehart. * on Earth-616, Fu Manchu is a real person, but most people believe him to be a fictional character: ** A poster seen in (1967) depicts this character with the text "Fu Manchu for mayor" in the Coffee Bean. This is apparently a joke. ** In (1974), Spider-Man believed that Fu Manchu was a fictional character until they met one another - and even then, Spider-Man was still skeptical. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Drug Lords Category:Strategists Category:Geneticists Category:Martial Arts Category:Scientists Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Conquerors Category:Magicians Category:Fu Manchu's Family Category:Immortals Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Crimelords Category:Literary Characters